A Magical Sky
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: After everything that Tsuna has faced he wasn't too surprised to find that he was reincarnated in an alternate universe. The magic and finding out he was now the same age as some very familiar people, that was going take some time to get used to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and KHR belongs to Akira Amano I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from it.

Warning: this fic will contain cussing, cursing, magic, non-canon events, crossover, AU, Alternate Universe, Deviation from canon, boy x boy pairings, ooc and oc.

* * *

A Magical Sky

Ch1

If there was one thing Tsuna had learned it was that it was never that easy. Alternate futures, time travel, dying will flames, robots, the Tri-ni-set and ghosts, over the years he had seen all kinds of impossible things. So when Tsuna ended up dying, at the age of seventeen, after being attacked by an enemy mafia famigilia. He wasn't too surprised when he found himself waking up in the infant body of what he assumed was his alternate self in an alternate universe.

He, of course, still freaked out and was incredibly upset with what happened. This life was different from his previous one. In the end he often found himself wondering if there was a way to get his old life back and if not, if he could find those that he had lost, in this universe. Tsuna supposed that one small comfort was that his mother was the same.

Over time he accepted his current situation until years later. Years later, after receiving a certain letter and being visited by a woman who claimed to be a professor at a certain school, Tsuna would start questioning his new life.

Months after meeting that professor Tsuna would be standing with several other children in that schools, which happened to be a castle, great hall. While he stood there he did his best to examine his surrounding. In front of him were four long tables, where many children of various ages sat, staring expectantly at the group of children Tsuna is among. A bit behind him and to the left is a high table were several people sat. Taking in the ages of the people who sat at the table Tsuna assumed that they must be the teachers of the school and then noticed that woman, the woman who had approached Tsuna and his mother months ago.

As the children in front of Tsuna shifted he thought he saw what looked to be a stool and an old hat being placed on it. Suddenly the great hall grew silent and Tsuna found that the old hat had begun to sing. Eye twitching in disbelief Tsuna's mind started to wander as he once again questioned his decision of attending this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was then that Tsuna noticed how quite the room has gotten and believing that he must have missed something he looked around in a panic. Seeing that everyone was staring ahead Tsuna noticed one of the professors holding a scroll. He watched as the woman called a name and one of kids from the group he was he in walk over to the stool. The girls whose name was called sat down on the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of silence before the hat suddenly shouted out "Ravenclaw" and the hall was filled with cheers and clapping from the various students that sat at the tables.

Realizing that this must be how they sort new students Tsuna relaxed a bit. But as the professor called the next student Tsuna found himself leaning forward and staring at the child that had walked over to the chair.

The child who was probably only a bit taller than Tsuna, which wasn't hard to do considering Tsuna had always been a on the short side. It wasn't the kids dark hair or eyes that drew his attention. No, it was the curly sideburns on either side of the kids face that had captured Tsuna attention.

As the hat was placed on the kids head, Tsuna looked behind him and wondered if he could make his escape. While he had played with the idea of looking for his friends and loved ones…he had never really thought about what he would do if he ran into anyone.

What if they weren't the same? What if they didn't like him? What if they hated him? What if they were the same? What if they were exactly like their alternate selves? Memories of the tortures he went through and the one with those curly sideburns who had forced him to face those tortures whirled around in Tsuna head as he started to feel sick to his stomach.

With tears in his eyes Tsuna thought, 'I want to go home…'

* * *

So here's a thing! This was just a preview.

I've always wanted to write a KHR/HP fic. I may continue this…if I do I probably will start the next chapter when Tsuna is younger and he doesn't know about magic yet. I'm not sure when this takes place. It's either before Harry attends Hogwarts or after Harry defeats Voldermort.

I love the Arcobaleno! As such, it's now time to decide which house should the members of the Arcobaleno belong to. So please name which house you think Tsuna, Reborn, Verde, Mammon, Colonello, Lal, Skull and Fon should be in.

Also just to let everyone know. I am perfectly okay if someone wants to draw fanart for my fics…just saying. Just be sure to send me a link and put a link to my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and KHR belongs to Akira Amano I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from it.

Warning: this fic will contain cussing, cursing, magic, non-canon events, crossover, AU, Alternate Universe, Deviation from canon, boy x boy pairings, ooc and oc.

* * *

A Magical Sky

Ch2

Being reborn wasn't as terrifying as popular fiction made it out to be. Sure there was that moment of confusion, anxiety and fear when you first gain coherent thought. But as time passed and you thought…really thought about your predicament things calmed down. And there was a lot of time to think. For when a person is reborn there's not much you can do, being trapped in the body of a small infant who has very little control over said body.

For Tsunayoshi Sawada the former tenth boss of the most powerful and influential mafia famiglia the Vongola or well the tenth Vongola boss candidate, as he had died at young age of seventeen and before he became the official boss, after the confusion and fear came the denial. With all the enemies and questionable allies that Tsuna had made over the years it wasn't that hard to believe that his current situation was simply some type of illusion. Hell Tsuna could think of a number of sadistic friends and allies he had that would get quite the laugh out of trapping him in an illusion where he was stuck as a helpless infant.

But as time passed and he was unable to break what he thought was the illusion, Tsuna found himself accepting his current situation. That he had somehow been reborn. If there was any small comfort in what had happened it was that his mother is Nana Sawada, that and the warmth of his sky flames that he could feel under his skin.

For a time after this Tsuna had believed that he had been sent back in time. To relive his previous life, correct the mistakes of the past and create a better future. As life continued though he found that things were very different. After he reached the age where he could be bottle fed, his mother was often gone for long periods of time. A woman who claimed to be their neighbor and whom Tsuna couldn't remember often looked after him. He then started to noticed that the inside of their house looked different, more cramped and old looking. And while Tsuna didn't particularly want to think about the man he found that since he was 'born' he hadn't seen his father.

It wouldn't be until he was older that he would learn how different this life truly was. Something that Tsuna was deeply embarrassed about and blamed on his young mind. When he finally had some control over his body and was able to walk around a bit on his own he learned that he was not in the home he remembered.

While learning how to walk Tsuna had explored their home. Finding that not only wasn't the style of their house Japanese but it wasn't even a house. No, if Tsuna had to guess the place that they were currently living in was a four-room apartment, with one bathroom, two bedrooms and a combination living room kitchen. Confused but still not sure what was going on it would take until Tsuna saw the outside and acquired a newspaper that he would realize where he was.

His first experience outside had been while his mother had a few moments of free time. Something he would later learn was rare because she was working two jobs. His mother had been worried that she had been neglecting him and he hadn't been getting enough fresh air. So his mother had bundled him up and placed him into a stroller and they had left the small apartment.

Tsuna found that the outside was grey with clouds that blocked the sky and the sounds of cars all around them. When Tsuna looked around he saw towering building, people rushing around and the occasional tree. At this time he realized this was not Namimori but Tsuna had no idea where he was. He noticed that the people around him didn't look particularly Japanese but ignored that. Instead Tsuna took noticed of a nearby newsstand and reached out for a newspaper. His mother seeing his interest in the newspaper gently chided him.

"Now now tsuna-chan that's just a newspaper I doubt you'll find that very interesting," she said as she continued to push the stroller he was in.

Upset that he wasn't able to read the newspaper and find out a bit about his current location Tsuna pouted. He pouted during the walk and on the way home. When they eventually returned home Tsuna found himself upset. He had really wanted that newspaper.

When his mother silently removed his jacket and set him on the living room floor in front of a few of his toys all Tsuna could think about was that newspaper. Tsuna turned away from his toys and looked over to where is mother was happily cooking lunch. He watched her for a moment and then turned back to his toys. When he looked back to his toys Tsuna was surprised to find a newspaper laying in front of him. Looking back to his mother and finding her focused on preparing lunch, he looked at the newspaper suspiciously. He was positive that it hadn't been there before. It was as if it had appeared out of thin air.

Reaching out Tsuna grasped the newspaper and did his best not to damage it. Looking at the newspaper Tsuna noticed that it was in English. While a bit confused with it being in English he was happy that he had been forced to learn the language when he was a teen in his previous life.

The newspaper read, North London Gazette…

'Wait a second,' Tsuna thought, 'London as in Britian!?'

Calming himself Tsuna began to read the rest of the paper and found there wasn't anything too interesting in it. Flipping the pages to the front Tsuna scanned the paper and paused on its date, 9/2/72.

'Seventy-two…' Tsuna wondered, 'as in nineteen seventy-two! As in about twenty years before I was born nineteen seventy-two!'

Tsuna began to panic and for a moment he calmed down as he thought, 'maybe its not real. Maybe the papers fake or it's old.' Although Tsuna wanted nothing more than to think that the paper wasn't real he felt his hyper intuition silently tell him that 'yes the paper is real.'

Tears coming to his eyes Tsuna couldn't help but cry at what he had found out. He was not in Namimori like he thought. He was so much farther in both distance and time.

'Tsuna,' Nana cried out as she rushed over to her son, 'what's wrong!?'

As his mother spoke to him Tsuna finally realized that she wasn't speaking Japanese but instead English, which made him cry a bit harder.

'Oh my,' Nana muttered, 'where did this newspaper come from?'

* * *

10 years later

As he carefully placed his luggage in the train Fon Yu did his best to ignore the loud commotion around him. While he did not care for the noise or the fact that his future schoolmates seemed to take a sort of glee in trying to run into him, Fon knew that reacting to them was out of the question. To react to such childish behavior was beneath a member of the Yu family.

With a frown on his face Fon checked to make sure his luggage was secure one final time before he turned to the cabin door. Looking at the room he gently placed his hand against the wall and concentrated. His hand growing hot Fon shifted the warmth to the cabin and then lowered his hand. Reassured that it was unlikely anyone would enter this cabin Fon exited the room.

Leaving the room Fon avoided those running around him and made his way off the train and towards a young woman with dark hair and eyes. The woman was beautiful with a lean but well proportioned figure and a sense of peace around her. But even with her beauty no one seemed to pay her any mind. In fact it almost looked as if people were avoiding her.

As Fon approached the woman she slightly smiled and patted his head. While Fon hated when she did that he allowed his sister to continue.

"I'm going to miss you my little storm," she gently said.

Fon frown at the nickname. A name that reminded him of how different he was to everyone else.

Seeing her younger brothers frown the woman said, "You shouldn't be so bitter about your gift."

"I'm not…" Fon muttered.

Snorting Fon sister gently poked his cheek while she said, "who knows maybe you'll find someone who can complete you at this new school of yours."

"That is unlikely," Fon muttered darkly. Over the years Fon had learned that their family was not like other wizarding families. Fixated on training in spirit, mind and body the Yu family held itself as one of the strongest wizarding families in the world. But their strict physical training and fondness for martial arts often set them at odds with other wizards. Not to mention that the Yu family members often had a strange power that was very rare. So rare that it was unlikely he would find someone to calm his storm.

"You will make the Yu family proud," the woman stated.

Fon looked up at his sister wearily. There were no if or buts about it. As a Yu perfection was expected, he would have to be the ideal student at his new school…Hogwarts.

"I know that Hogwarts wasn't your first choice and that you had wanted to attend fathers Alma mater," she said, "but it is a great honor to be accepted into Hogwarts."

"Only because I was born in Britain and have lived here most of my life," Fon muttered.

Watching Fon she closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out she swung her hands up and slapped her brother on either side of his face.

"Don't mutter," the woman demanded, "it's a bad habit of yours. You must not look weak."

Fon said nothing as he stared at his sister and refused to touch his aching cheeks. Instead he smiled gently at his sister, a look he had created to hide his own emotions. Intending to say goodbye to his sister Fon paused as he felt something. It was as if a warmth had brushed against him. Turning quickly Fon tried to see through the crowd towards the warmth. He thought he saw what looked like gravity defying brown hair but lost sight of the person as his braid was pulled and he was dragged away.

Biting his tongue Fon turned to his sister to find a dark look on her face. Her cold eyes stared down at him and Fon calmed himself.

"You will be great," his sister stated

Fon smiled and answered, "of course."

"Then I will allow you to get settled," she said with a smile. "Be sure to make many friends and don't forget to write home."

"Yes," Fon replied.

"I will miss you my little storm," she said as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled away Fon said, "I will miss you jie jie and I thank you for taking the time to accompany me to the station."

"Not at all," she replied, "you are my little brother."

Fon nodded his head to his older sister and turned to head back to the train. As he walked he did not look behind him to see if his sister was still there. He already knew that she had left. Entering the train for a moment Fon wondered if he should chase after that warmth but decided against it. Instead he headed to the cabin he had left his stuff in and was happy to see that no one had entered.

Sitting down Fon made himself comfortable for the long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Fake news anyone….sorry I had to say it.

So I've been thinking about how I want to write this and I thought for the first few chapters when I'm writing about Tsuna younger years I would have a part that would deal with the train ride to Hogwarts with each of the Arcobaleno. I'm planning to not write many chapters of Tsuna younger years. Like only one or two more, to show how they lived and signs of early magic. So if there is a particular Arcobaleno you want me to write about on the train let me know.

I wrote a lot more about Tsuna younger years , mostly because I'm still trying hammer out those years. I felt bad about going back to Tsuna younger years when many of you where probably hoping to see the sorting or continuing on with the story. So I added in a scene from the train with Fon.

I will mention it again if you want to see a particular Arcobaleno on the train let me know.

Reviews

I want to thank everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed last chapter. It means I lot to me that you did especially those that reviewed. So I want to thank Carol542, ArystRosette, Oshurei, D C JoKeR H S, rozielrie, merendinomilliano, Starlight, petite Cherry and Arwin 01

Starlight: Thanks for the review and the ideas for sorting X3. Now I have to ask you about your Fon and Reborn comment. Do you mean that they are actual friends or they aren't friends and enjoy messing with each other?


End file.
